


Swagger accepting the job

by Phillipe363



Category: Shooter (TV 2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: After the events of 3x13 Bob Lee Swagger takes up the job offer by the Prometheus organization.





	Swagger accepting the job

**Hey guys**

**So, here's a new story in a brand-new category of the Shooter TV show for the FFN site anyway.**

**I first learned of Bob Lee Swagger and his world from the Shooter film in 2007 with Mark Wahlberg who is one of the producers for the TV series too.**

**Let's get on with the story that takes place after the series finale of 3x13.**

* * *

Prometheus main headquarters

Bob Lee Swagger dressed in a gray T-shirt and black jeans with boots is making his way down a hallway. Over his shirt is an open black leather jacket and a handgun holstered on his right hip, that is of course concealed by the jacket.

Nearing an office Bob Lee hears Issac and Nadine arguing about some mission involving Germany and Issac is chewing her out for keeping it a secret from him giving they are supposed to be partners. With Nadine agreeing she made a mistake and will try to avoid keeping missions a secret again.

Opening the door Bob Lee walks in as Issac and Nadine turn to look at him.

"Well look who finally showed up after three months of going dark" Nadine says.

"Red Sr. dead?" Issac asks knowingly.

"He died in a Canada cabin from a long gun" Bob Lee replies darkly.

"Let me know the location and I'll send somebody to do clean up" Issac says.

"Sure. Does that job offer still stand?" Bob Lee asks.

"Yes. Are you sure you want to?" Nadine asks.

"Julie is dead. Mary is with her aunt and still under their different persona's you guys created for them. Marry is safer without me around. Julie was right I've never left the war and I've always run towards the bomb. I can never settle down in a normal life" Bob Lee replies.

"Ok. Well then welcome aboard" Nadine says.

"That's it?" Bob Lee asks in some surprise.

"Please Bob Lee, given you helped get us here in the first place by helping get rid of Atlas you don't need to fill out a resume" Issac says with a grin.

"So, I'm mostly handling the politics and Issac is taking care of the missions. Which one do you want?" Nadine replies.

"The missions probably field work. I've never been one for the politics" Bob Lee says.

"Sounds good to me" Nadine says.

"I've actually got a mission of tracking down and eliminating a guy who runs part of an international sex trade operation" Issac says.

"Ok give me the debrief" Bob Lee replies.

Issac and Bob Lee walk out of the office talking as the door closes behind them. Nadine let's out a small smile since it's good to have the team back together despite everything.

* * *

Following day in a back-parking lot of a restaurant during the night in Virginia

Bob Lee causally pulls up in an old truck with getting out and silently approaches a man in casual clothes who is near the driver door to his car. Jack Roussel turns around to see Swagger unholstered his handgun and pointed it at him.

"How did you find me?" Jack asks.

"You weren't even trying to hide and besides I'm a hunter, this is what I do" Bob Lee replies.

Not even letting Jack create a response the ex-Marine pulls the trigger sending a round right into the man's head killing him instantly and he sways for a second before falling to the ground.

Holstering the gun Swagger opening the car door picks up the body and manages to place him in the driver's seat before closing the door. Walking over to the car's gasoline tank Bob Lee opens the cap with removing a flare from his pocket with igniting it before placing it securely in the gas tank.

Walking away Bob Lee reaches his truck just as glancing back at the car to see it go up in an explosion. Swagger knows the fire will do little to nothing regarding the bullet hole in Roussel's head, but it will help in other areas. Jack Roussel wasn't hard to find either given he just had to follow the man's GPS from his cell phone.

As Bob Lee reflects over this there is one part of him that is at peace with able to return fully for making a difference in the world without getting tied down.

The other part hates himself for even being happy at that since the price being his wife murdered by Red Sr. and staying away from Marry, his baby girl. Swagger notes maybe if he was a better man he would be taking care of his daughter who he hasn't even seen since Julie's funeral, but another part reminds him he is doing this to keep her safe by removing monsters.

Pushing those thoughts aside Bob Lee gets into his truck. Shutting the driver side door Swagger starts the engine then drives off into the night.

* * *

**Hey guys**

**Let me know what you think in a review if you want.**


End file.
